Sharing is Caring
by Lady-Zukaku
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin in their shared room. I dont really know what else to put because its not long. Read and Review even though I already know its really sucky. Kaoru-tops Hikaru-bottoms I dont know what made me think Kaoru should top Hikaru but thats what happened. One-shot! This is Yaoi aka boyxboy. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Sharing is Caring Rewrite by 1cm3~~

A/N: This lowly piece of work was rewritten and turned into a good piece of erotic reading material by someone extremely nice~~ So thank you! Now I hope that this will be more enjoyable for you readers~~

* * *

They were Twins so it wasn't really awkward, they've shared a bed their whole life. They were used to it. So of course even now 16 years later they weren't embarrassed by it.**  
**

"H-hey~," Kaoru whines sitting up from their shared bed, "A-Aniki… p-please stop, it's too early for this," he says, blushing a dark pink and tries to ignore Hikaru's sad look when he turns to the older twin.**  
**

"Wah~ But we always cuddle," Hikaru begins, a small pout forming on his lips. "Do you dislike it?" He asks and looks at the younger of the two a puppy dog look in his watery eyes. Kaoru looks flustered and composes his thoughts looking angry.**  
**

"I do Hika!" He says rather harshly but continues anyway trying to hide the anger in his voice, "But don't you think it's… well weird how we're all over each other all the time?" Kaoru looks down, sadness creeping into his once angry form.**  
**

Their room was silent as Hikaru thought about the question. "Not really," he then replies sticking his tongue out playfully. "Kao-chan you're so mean! Ne what happened to our good relationship?" He whines, half-lidded eyes held a cruel smirk. Kaoru sits up letting the covers fall off, his pale white skin being revealed; sitting there, he thinks while, unnoticed, the older begins licking at his brothers neck.**  
**

"Mnnh~ Ah! Hey~ stop that!' Kaoru yells finally aware of his older brother. "See that's what I meant by it being wrong! It's… leading to something els– ahh~ Qu-Quit it!" Kaoru moans at his brothers teasing; Hikaru's warm tongue caressing his neck. Kaoru twitched.**  
**

The teasing Hikaru stops and looks at his twin glossy-eyed with lips parted.**  
**

"Wahh, but, I-I love you… a lot and I want you to feel good," he says blushing, before compassionately leaning into a kiss as he moves his hand to rub at Kaoru's hard nipple. The younger couldn't help but moan at the sensation; and he feels his dick hardening.**  
**

"Kao… Does it feel good?" Hikarus asks, slowly rubbing the bulge inside of his brother's boxers. Said twin lets out a long moan; sheer pleasure passing through him at being teased by his older brother.

"Ngh No~ y-you should s-stop, really," Kaoru whines trying to push away his older brother. Hikaru ignores his doppleganger and removes his boxers. The young twin whimpers; ignoring Kaoru's words Hikaru continue's his teasing. Kaouru falls back to avoid looking at his brother with a flushed fate; embarrassed by his want. "Hika… t-the truth is…" he looks at his brother sadness written all over his face. "The truth is I'm afraid; afraid of not being accepted." Kaoru looks down at his brother; Hikaru's golden eyes looked up sad.

"Not accepted? By me, silly Kaoru," Hikaru says happily acting oblivious to what his brother had said. Then he looks down blushing, Kaoru's bulge was now free, he bends down to start sucking at the head of his brother's length. The younger brother moans in pleasure and bucks his hips into the warm mouth of his brother. He sits up, finally accepting what was happening, and his eyes then start to trace his twins body; his heart skips a beat.**  
**

"Hikaru you have… have to stop or I'll-" Kaoru starts and moans when he's cut off.**  
**

"So then come," Hikaru whispers cruelly, before smiling playfully. Kaoru moans again before gasping for air and squirting his seed all over Hikaru's face; the cum covered twin wipes his finger across his face and places it in his empty mouth.**  
**

"Mmh, you taste so sweet, Kao!" the boys says sucking his finger and giving his brother and alluring expression; half lidded eyes held a cruel twinkle with a fearful grin attached to it.**  
**

"Ano, Would you like me to do you?" and embarrassed Kaoru, asks.**  
**

"No silly, I want you to tease me and shove your hardening dick into my hole before fucking me into fucking submission," Hikaru's mouth was going to be washed with soap… later but for now those dirty words nearly gave Kaoru a heart-attack. Kaoru looked down surprised to see that his twin was right about his dick growing once more, and with those dirty words making him grow even bigger. Kaoru practically manhandled his brother into a possision where his ass could be sucked.**  
**

"I-it feels really good...you're so good at this." Hikaru moans, and gasps as his brother sucked his twitching hole.**  
**

"Mmh you taste amazing aniki," Kaoru says, reminding his brother was older by calling him 'aniki;' he was also enjoying his meal.**  
**

"Nghh ahh, Bro-brother I can't take it, p-please fuck me, enter me now!" Hikaru moans pushing his ass into Kaoru's face; and the brother couldn't do anything else but comply.**  
**

'S-so tight… nhh… I'm gonna come again' Kaoru thinks when he pushes his dick into his brother hole, moans fill the air as both boys continued to pound and be pounded into.**  
**

"Nahh, d-do it inside me!" the older moans pushing himself closer to his brother, "Mm ah.. ahhh c-com-coming!" he moans when his brother comes inside of him. Both boys look at each other lovingly, before the younger pulls out and lays next to his twin. **  
**

"Hii-chan, can you stand?" Kaoru asks slowly getting up off the bed, "We have to wash up," Kaoru smiles and slowly pulls his brother off the bed.**  
**

"I-I love you...Kaa-chin." Hikaru wipes away his tears and follows his brother to the shower.**  
**

* * *

Fin~

A/N: Yes? Better, ne? Waayyy better, lol~~ Well you've made it all the way to the bottom thanks for reading! Please review and tell what you think. Constructive criticism and praise are openly welcome. If you wanna flame me, go ahead, but prepare because **I am not afraid to flame you back.**

Thanks~~ _Lady Z_ **  
**


End file.
